Private Messaging: Aya's teen advice Chat room
by anari01
Summary: Well the title explains it.Aya is the the creater of a popular chatroom,Teen to Teen advice, Where other teens chat and PM her their problems.But it's the internet,you don't know who the person your talking to really is who they say they are.
1. Chapter 1

**okay. This is a story about the anime Ceres: celestial maiden and now I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters of this anime. Now that's over with I would also like to say that this is my first Ceres fanfic and I hope you like it.

* * *

Aya poked her head into Aki's room and glared at him as he sat there listening to his CD player. She marched into his room and yanked his headphones off of his head.**

"Hey Sis. What's up?" Aki said with a chaste smile on his face.

"Don't hey sis me. You forgot about the shopping spree you promised me." She glared at her brother and shook her head in annoyance. "You lied to me."

"That was today? I'm sorry, I forgot." Aki scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'll make it up to you. I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"It's to late. All the sales at the mall is all over by today and I already bought stuff already." Aya remained glaring at Aki with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well than. Since you bought stuff already. Why are you mad at me?" She let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the desk beside her.

"It's not that I bought stuff already. It's that I wanted to spend time with you that's all. It doesn't matter if I bought the whole would. If your not there buying it with me than it doesn't really mean anything." She smiled as she placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "But I'll take you up on that offer. After our first day of school we'll walk to the mall and you'll treat me to anything I may want." Aya flicked her brother's forehead and smiled as she got off the desk and closed the door behind her.

Aya walked through the narrow corridor until she reached her room. Opening the door and entering her room she stopped as a muffled ring came from the kitchen. She immediately went down stairs and into the kitchen, picking up the phone and putting it up against her ear.

"Hello?" She waited for a several seconds until a familiar voice echoed through her ear.

"You can't believe what I just heard from Chidori!" Her friend Maria shrieked through the phone.

"What is it this time?" Aya said annoyed. She always had calls from Maria with Chidori's gossips she hears all around the place. If Chidori hears a scoop on a pregnant teen that they knew she would be jabbering about it to Maria and Maria would immediately tell Aya about the gossip the second she hears it. Chidori was the gossip queen of the school while Maria stood by as her subordinate and now that they're attending High school. Her big ears are just going to detect gossip all over the place.

"Her older brother Toya is coming back from Osaka and attending the same High school as us. He's going to be a junior and she's going to introduce us to him."

Aya rolled her eyes. "So what? It's only her brother."

"Well miss temper. Did you check your e-mail yet?"

"No. What does my mail got to do with Chidori's brother?"

She let out a sigh and continued. "He's like a total hottie!" Aya looked at the phone and shook her head. She had to run all the way down stairs just because of a guy. _What a waste of my time._ Aya thought as she hung up the phone and headed up stairs.

Going into her room she sat on the chair positioned in front of her computer and turned it on. She went on the Internet and checked her e-mail. She clicked on Maria's mail, which had the subject "Hottie." She leaned back and stared at the ceiling as she waited for the letter to upload on her screen. Her computer was old and slow but as long as it worked her mother denies buying her a new computer so she just put up with its sluggish ways.

Taking a glance at the screen she stared at it contently as the picture began to upload slowly. As it finally finished she stared at the picture. "He is cute." She muttered out but thought nothing of it. He may have been cute but cute guys like that always had a cocky attitude and she hated pretty boys like him.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Aya fell out of her chair at the sudden break of silence and looked up at Aki who smiled down at her and lent out a hand. Taking his hand he helped her up.

"He is not my boyfriend." Pressing escape she shut the computer down and sat on her bed. Aki sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you love him. You don't need to be ashamed." She looked at him and almost fell to the floor.

"I don't love him. I don't even know him you idiot." Aki laughed and patted her head as he stood up and stretched.

"You still continuing your perfect 15-year dating slump huh?" He ran his hand though his hair and let out another laugh.

"Oh yeah and your fighting the ladies off with a stick." She said sarcastically as his laughter suddenly ceased.

"Well I'll be off." Aki walked toward the door and smiled at his twin sister.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"A date?" She said shocked. It was like a nail went through her skull. How could her brother get a date when he's always stuck in his room listening to music while she, who always goes out, is stuck in the house, dateless?

He laughed at her reaction. "Nah I'm kidding. I'm going in my room to listen to the new CD I bought last week."

"As usual. I knew you wouldn't have a date." Aya fell back onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling.

"I can get a girlfriend if I wanted to but I'm pacing my self. I'm to busy as it is watching over my adorable yet bossy twin sister." Aki exited the room and as he closed the door Aya smiled and sighed.

"Idiot."

"I can't wait to see him." Maria had the biggest grin on her face as they walked to school.

"See who?" Aki inquired.

"The new hottie that's going to enroll at our school. Chidori sent me a picture of him on the Internet and I completely melted when I saw it." Maria twirled around in happiness as they continued to walk. Aya just shook her head but smiled at her reaction.

"That must be the same guy that Aya was staring at on her computer." He said slowly as if to make sure she heard him loud and clear. He knew his sister very well and all her embarrassing little secrets, such as talking about guys at the dinner table that she had a crush on right in front of her mother.

She blushed and elbowed his stomach. "I wasn't staring!"

"Oh I'm sorry I meant drooling." Aya growled as she stared at the bastard who taunt her.

"You saw the picture. So what did you think?" Maria interrupted trying to avert Aya's anger.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Rate him from a scale from 1-10."

"He's not a piece of meat I can just rate. Jezz."

"Come on Aya. Just say a number and be honest."

She blushed furiously as she let out a slight cough. "10" She said shortly after the cough, slightly muffling her word.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

She let out a sigh. She hated being put in the spot light but she did say what was on her mind no matter the situation she was in. As loud as she was she didn't care who was around her but this was different. It felt strange rating a guy who they never even met before.

"I said a 10 alright."

"I knew it. If you said any number other than a 10 or higher you would be a liar." She laughed. " And I know the truthful Aya hates telling a lie."

Aki placed a hand on her head and smiled. "My little sister has a crush." She shook her head and brushed her hand off of her head.

"You both are complete idiots I swear and coming from the truthful Aya you know that that's not a lie." She giggled as they fell silent but as soon as the walk to school was finally becoming sensationally quiet Maria opened her mouth once again.

"So up for the movies today." The both of them glanced at her.

"You should ask Aya that. I promised her that I would go shopping with her." Maria immediately looked at Aya who scratched the back of her head. She didn't want to change her plans with Aki but she didn't want her best friend to feel excluded either.

"Um- Not today. I'm thinking of staying home and going on the computer." She hated going to the movies and also disliked making others feel left out so she couldn't think about anything else but decline both of them.

"Going on those insane chat rooms again Aya."

"Yeah." When she wasn't out shopping she would be at home on the computer giving troubled teens advice on her website "Teen to Teen advice." She helped many people with problems such as boy troubles or even family troubles. Ever since her father was murdered she needed someone to talk to. She didn't want to turn to her brother because at the time, he was as emotionally unstable as she was. It was because of a chat room she found that helped her. She didn't know who gave her such good advice about life in but it made her realize what other teens or people in general had it as bad as she did.

"Maybe if you spent less time on that computer of yours you would actually find yourself a boyfriend." Aki was getting on her nerves at this point.

"Well if you stop listening to your CD player than you would finally find yourself a life." He grinned but she averted her eyes to the school building and Chidori who ran towards them. Aya glanced at Maria who was on her toes at this point, looking around frantically for the so-called hottie she was dieing to meet. As she approached the group Maria immediately grabbed Chidori by her shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Where is he?"

She pushed Maria away from her and placed a hand on her head. "Jezz. You don't have to make me so dizzy. Okay. My brother is not here. He went to class, he was getting annoyed at the attention he was receiving out here and decided to go to class early. Sorry about that."

"No way." Disappointment spread throughout her face as she walked passed her in sadness. Chidori ran after her trying to comfort her. Aya cocked an eyebrow at the disappointment Maria showed. It was like she was obsessed with his looks and she knew how looks meant to Maria. She was a conceited girl and she always did announce it when they would be with her. Aya sighed and looked at Aki who to had a confused look on his face.

"Well that's Maria for you. I'm heading off to class." Aya ran toward the building as she took out her class schedule out of her pocket.

"Don't you need help finding your classes?" He yelled after her.

"No thanks. I can handle it." She entered the building and pushed through the sea of students that were crowding the hallways. She looked at the lockers that stood up against the walls as students opened and shut them. She couldn't find an empty locker anywhere. They were all placed with pad locks that meant they were taken.

Students pushed and shoved passed her as they tried to find a locker or find their classes and she was getting hit pretty hard in the shoulder. She gasped as she stumbled forward and fell to her knees. She cursed under her breath and tried to get her schedule that fell out of her hands. She was kicked a couple of times as she crawled on her knees trying to get the paper that was stomped on. Aya let out a sigh as she reached for her paper but soon winced as someone picked it up.

A familiar face lent out a hand and she took it as he helped her up. Handing her the paper he smiled. "Are you alright?"

She felt her face turning red as she stared at him. "Your Chidori's brother." She felt her heart race and she immediately took a deep breath trying to calm her self down. She could admit he was as cute as ever when he was right there in person. His eyes were piercing and it was hard to look away.

"You must be Chidori's friend. Nice to meet you my names Toya." He shook her hand that he still held firmly in his and smiled.

"I'm Aya Mikage." She looked down at her hand that he still held tightly in his and her heart began to race once again. She quickly swiped her hand out of his and held it up against her chest.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her shocked expression as he stared at her and never took his eyes off of her. Looking into her eyes that stared directly in his he smiled. Aya couldn't believe he was still right there in front of him and staring at her.

" I got to go." She pushed passed him and disappeared in to the sea of students. She was so embarrassed at how she stared at him. She looked at her schedule but couldn't read it. She was still thinking of that one moment and she couldn't concentrate on anything else. So she pushed passed people and wondered aimlessly though the hallways until the bell rang.

Looking at her website that she visited frequently she checked her mail and sighed. "Dang 200." She clicked on one and began to read it. It wasn't a problem but a Review of her website. It said the usual on how she helped her a lot and how her website changed her. It was very uplifting reading these kinds of letters and she didn't mind spending her day reading and replying. 59 letters later she stumbled upon a letter from **Basedonlooks.**

"Weird choice of a name." She said as she read the letter.

Dear Ms.Advisoryaide101:

Sometimes I wish my life wasn't based on looks. It's hard to go through life like that, always judged by my looks and being surrounded by girls I don't even know who wants to go out with me. It sounds like I'm complaining and you must be saying to yourself _what guy would be complaining to have looks that would attract a lot of woman. _My sister always says this to me and it kind of bothers me how she would just say that to me but I hate it when people are like that. I read once that a girl was beaten up because she had too much freckles on her face and it made me wonder what this world was coming to. I want to talk to you on your chat room. Can you tell me when are the times your usually on. I've been reading your chat room lately and a lot of people admire you a lot. That you give great advice. Can you help me?

-Basedonlooks

Aya hovered her fingers over the keys of her computer trying to figure out what to type. This guy seemed lucky to be with so many girls but she knew how that could be annoying at times. She leaned back and sighed.

Dear Basedon looks,

You're right. I am wondering why you would hate being surrounded by girls. You seem like a football jock or something. Personally I hate jocks and popular guys who solemnly base everything on looks when they find a girl. They don't want to even know about the girl but march around with her like he won a trophy. I'm saying guys are scum. No offense but some guys are just to hooked on looks and I'm glade you're not. Tell me something first. The girls you date, can you describe them to me? Also I'm going to be on tomorrow between 2:00P.M. and 10 so I'll be up pretty late tomorrow. So I hope I get a chance to talk to you.

-Ms.AdvisoryAide101

She flipped through more letters and it was mostly praises about the site and how great it was. She continued to read letters until she got a private message. Clicking on the name she opened a separate window.

* * *

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Hey. What's up?

**ConfusedGuy:**

I heard about ur site from a friend. I was wondering if u could help.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101**:

That's what I'm here for. Lol

**ConfusedGuy:**

Heh sorry about dat. Well I hav a problem keeping my mind off of a girl. I love her so much and she means the world to me but I'm afraid if I get close to her that I just might hurt her. Than there's dis gurl at skool who likes me and I respect her and enjoy being with her but… Well I don't know wat to do. Dat's wat I need help with.

Aya smiled. It was a typical love triangle and it was cute. She dealt with messages like these before and she hated giving the same advice again.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101**:

To be honest. I've dealt with love triangles like this a lot. I never had been in love before, Tell me. How long have you known these two girls?

**ConfusedGuy:**

The gurl that I lov, I known her for my whole life and the gurl who likes me, I know her ever since kindergarten. I know that you must have stumbled upon this type of problem but it's different. I know ur going to say something like follow ur heart but it's difficult. I made a bargain w/god that the gurl I love should never know my true feelings. I promised god I wouldn't ever tell her how a feel as long as I could stay by her side forever.

* * *

Aya paused and thought for a moment. This guy was serious about this and she didn't know what to say. He didn't stumble upon any problem like his but she had to say something.

* * *

**ConfusedGuy:**

Are u still there?

**Ms.Advisoryaide101**:

Yeah sorry about that. This is hard and it's rattling my brain right now. If you made a bargain to god than why don't you stay with that bargain and admirer her from a far. As long as you can be with her you should be happy. If the reason you can't be with her is that serious than you should take my advice and-

* * *

"Aya, Aki dinner!" Her mother yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!"

* * *

-stick with the promise you made.

**ConfusedGuy:**

Sounds easier than it actually is. I gtg. TTYL.

* * *

Aya logged off but was disappointed that she couldn't think of anything better to say. That was the lamest advice she had thought up and she knew it. She didn't want to slack off and the next private message she would receive she would defiantly do her best to think up something better than that.

She went down stairs as her brother followed behind moments later. "So sis. Stuck on that computer of yours as usual."

"Yeah. You should get a computer so you can see how interesting it is. Get yourself into new technology." She looked at the CD player in his hands and smiled. "Have you heard of an Ipod?"

"I'll stick to my CD player thank you very much." Sitting at the table her mother set plates in front of them, pouring rice into their bowls beside them they started to eat.

"How was your first day of school Aya?" She looked up at her mother. Ever since her father died her mother hated eating at the dinner table in silence. She always expected for someone to talk and if no one did she would start off the conversation.

"It was normal. Boring as usual."

"How about you Aki?"

"It's the same." Aki gulped down some water as he finished. The room became amiably silent as she thought. She couldn't get the conversation she had on the Internet out of her head. She wanted to figure out how forbidden this love between a man and a woman could be for him to have bargain with god. She flew out ideas in her mind as she shoved food into her mouth. _Maybe there two families who hate each other or maybe she's pregnant with another guy's baby and the guy left her or maybe-_

"Are you okay Aya?" She darted her eyes between her mother and Aki.

"Oh I was just thinking."

"About?"

"S-School." With a reassuring smile on her face Aki and her mother got into a conversation about his future. Tuning them out she went back to her thoughts. No one knew about her website, not her brother or her best friends, no one. She didn't want anyone to know, she just wanted one thing to her self and the computer was that one thing.

"No way!" She bolted out of bed and quickly got dressed. Grabbing her bag beside her bed she rushed down stares and out the door. Glancing at her watch each block she ran by she would curse. She doubled curse as she thought about her damn brother who didn't wake her up for school.

"I'm an hour late. I thought I set my clock last night." Running down block after block she panted as her body gave away and she was forced to stop running. Aya walked as she took a breath, she turned the corner and winced as she fell back on her butt. "Damn."

"Are you alright?" Toya knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at him and blushed.

"I'm fine." She hit his hand off of her shoulder and rapidly got to her feet. Pain struck her ankle, finding herself on her knees she cursed under her breath. This couldn't be happening to her and the worst part wasn't that her ankle was sprained; it was that she was with a guy that made her ultimately uncomfortable to be with.

Aya gasped as Toya lifted her off of the floor. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. He carried her away from the school. "What are you doing? The high school is that way." Aya held on this his neck as he smiled.

"School? There's no school today. It's a holiday today."

"A holiday?"

"Labor day." He laughed and his laughter made her blush.

"Um do you think you can let me down? I can walk home from here." She didn't want his to know how embarrassing it was for her to be held like that.

"Your ankle is sprained and it starting to swell. I'll take you to my house and I'll put ice on it and call your parents." She panicked. No way she wanted to be with him in his house. She thought about the things Chidori would say when she would arrive in her brother's arms. It was to embarrassing to even think of such a thing. She looked around and realized that they weren't going toward the direction of Chidori's home. She walked there all the time and she knew exactly what street to take but he wasn't walking any where near the house.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My home. Oh you were expecting to go to Chidori's home. Well there not home and I would have taken you there if Chidori was there but she's not."

"You have another house?"

"I live alone." Her grip around his neck tightened as the word _alone_ rang in her ears. She didn't want to be alone with him, it was way to embarrassing and way to weird to be alone with a guy in a house. Toya didn't seemed like a bad guy but she hated being alone in a house with a guy other than her brother. "You seemed tense."

"I'm not tense." She couldn't help that her shoulders stiffened because she wasn't use this at all.

"Does it bother you to be alone with me?"

"No. Not at all. It's not like anything's going to happen." She nearly fainted as she realized what she just had said. In a panic she would never think before she talked and that was a flaw about herself that she hated.

"What if something does happen?" Toya smirked at her.

"Like if my leg heals fast enough that you'll put me down and I can go home and not go to your home." She stupidly suggested.

"No, maybe something like, our lips accidentally connecting." He looked at the girl in his arms. She was cute and he could tell from the beginning he met her that he was the last person on earth she wanted to be with. She acted the opposite from how the other girls acted toward him. She was different, the situation he was in was different.

"Put me down right now!" She demanded as she attempted to squirm her way out of his grasp. He held her tightly preventing her to fall.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Calm down." She still continued to squirm and his grip was loosening.

"Put me down now!"

"I was joking. You'll hurt yourself if you move around like that." Everything he said didn't get through to her. She just stubbornly tried to get to the ground even though it meant more pain. All she wanted was to get away from him. Toya could feel his strength dissipating from her arms as he struggled to keep her in his arms. With no other choice he stared at her to find an opening and as he did, Aya froze and stopped moving. He departed his lips from hers and he stared at the emptiness in her eye. "Aya are you-"

She let out a scream that related to the screams in horror movies. "Why you!" She clenched her hand into a fist as she was at a lost of words.

"Why are you screaming? It wasn't like it was your first kiss." Toya began to walk toward his apartment and let out a sigh of relief as he turned a corner. He didn't remember a time when he was this glade to see his home. Aya grew ominously quiet and he looked down at her concern and noticed the slight redness set on her cheeks. She glared up at him.

"What?" She said coldly as she averted her eyes and looked at the apartment that they approached.

"Don't tell me that was your-"

"No! You were not my first kiss!" She gritted her teeth as he went up stairs to the second floor as they went through the corridor and got to the last door he opened the door that he didn't bother to lock and went inside. He immediately placed her on the couch and headed toward the kitchen that was practically connected to his living room and grabbed an ice pack out of the refrigerator.

"You're pretty defensive when you said that." He placed the ice pack on her right ankle and sat beside her.

"Said what?" She leaned back on the couch and her muscles eased up a bit as she closed her eyes.

"That I wasn't your first kiss." Her eyes shot open and gave him a dark glare.

"So I was your first kiss." Toya placed a hand under her chin as he moved closer to her. Her shoulders tensed up once again but she remained in the same position as she continued to glare at him.

"You're trying to fluster to me but it isn't going to work."

"I was your first kiss right?" He smirked and she just turned her head.

"So what? If you were my first kiss it doesn't really matter." She spat out in anger.

"Than let me kiss you again but this time. Don't scream." Aya was flustered and she stared at him as he inched his way toward her lips.

"No you don't!" She shoved a pillow in his face, he leaned back and grabbed the pillow from her hands. All she did was gave him glares but in return she just received a smile. Her hands shook in anger as she clenched her hand tightly into a fist. The man in front of her annoyed her so much. "You're a pain and if you try anything I'll-"

She lunged toward her and pinned her hands on the couch and silenced her with a kiss. She widened her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. _Not again. _She screamed in her head as he withdrawn his lips he stared down at her.

"You're cute when you're flustered like that." He gripped her wrist that was positioned above her head. He moved in for another kiss but immediately stopped as thunder echoed throughout the house. He looked at the window in the kitchen as rain began to fall. "It seems like you'll be staying here for a while."

Aya looked up at him as he smirked down at her and trembled as thunder sounded once again. How was she going to get out of this mess? She couldn't get out of his grasp and if she could she couldn't run let alone walk. She was in trouble and she couldn't believe she was in such a mess.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter one. I would love it if you would review my fanfic. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and if you have ideas I would love to read them also. So yeah thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is a pretty long chapter sorry about that. Oh and about the pairings. It's going to be somewhat a love square. Yuhi is of course going to be here later on so don't worry about that. Yuhi is like one of my favorite characters so you can count on his appearance in a later chapter but don't worry it's not going to be that late.

* * *

**

It was something out of a letter she once read. The girl was crushing on this guy 5 years older than her. She was 15 and he was 20. The 20-year-old guy was a teacher and obviously she was the student. He was the most cutest guy/teacher at the school and she automatically fell in love with the guy as every girl did also. She offered him home made treats and after a week or so he asked the girl to visit him at his home to discuss a paper that she wrote. She agreed with such excitement and when she got there he made her dinner and that's when she got her first kiss. She loved him and wanted to be with him but the age difference was too much and her parents wouldn't allow such a thing for their daughter.

Love does play it's toll on the heart but the situation she was in wasn't love. She didn't love him or knew him for the matter of fact she hated Toya. The cocky bastard had her pin to the couch and she couldn't help but glare up at him. The rain didn't let down and it just added to the hell that she was in. "Let me go!" Aki always warned her about guys like him but as stubborn as she was she didn't listen to him about always carrying pepper spray in her pocket. She would have sprayed him a long time ago if she had her hands free and if she even had the spray in the first place but it was collecting dust beside her computer.

"Why would I want to do that? You said it didn't matter." Toya smirked and he just received the same look from her as always. With the scowl she had on her face he could admit that she looked better mad than she was happy. Well he wouldn't know what she looked like happy because all she did was glare at him.

"Well it does matter to me. So let me go rig-" The hands that wrapped tightly around her wrist soon deteriorated and he sat up, letting her go. She was baffled at his actions, not that she was expecting him to do anything but it was different from what she saw on T.V. Girls like her in that position would have- well lets just say she wouldn't be a virgin anymore whether she wanted to or not.

"You seemed surprised."

"Well I am."

"You thought I wasn't going to let you go." He said in sort of malicious way. Toying with her mind did make his day and it was way to easy.

"Shut it. Just give me a phone."

"Well your quite commanding. Can't you say please?"

"Just give me the phone now!" She couldn't remember a time when she had such a headache. It wasn't like her to lose her cool but this guy she hardly even knew, was taunting her, he was trying to get the best of her.

"Why don't you say please first and I'll be glade to get up and give you one."

Gritting her teeth she clenched her hand into a fist and wanted to strike at him. Instead of saying please she got hold of the collar of his shirt. "If you don't get me it right now I'll-"

Holding her head in place he gave her another peck on the lips although this so-called peck lasted for almost a minute. Aya shoved him away and gave him a hard slap on the cheek. She soon smiled at the slight shock that appeared on his face as he turned his head and look at her. Now that he got what he solemnly deserved, she'll get the phone brought to her and she can escape from this nightmare and never see him again. "Now that I slapped you into reality. Get me the phone." She commanded.

"I think I'm liking you even more than before." Getting up, he smiled down at the boisterous girl. He never did receive a hit before and it did surprise him. The closest thing he got to a slap like that was when his sister would be mad at him for some idiotic reason whether it would be missing her birthday or not getting her a present.

"You're annoying. Just get me the damn phone… please." She cringed as that one polite word slipped out of her mouth. It felt like poison melting through her gritting teeth.

"Now, that wasn't to hard or was it?" With a smirk still placed on his face he walked across the living room and into a room. Closing the door behind him she waited for him to come back. She didn't understand why he closed his door, it wasn't like she was nosy or for the matter of fact could get up to look at what ever it was behind that door.

Opening the door, Toya tossed her the phone. "Who are you going to call? Don't you just want to stay over? Its pouring outside and you wouldn't need to worry about school tomorrow. I'll escort you there and as we enter school grounds you can hold my hand."

"Jezz. You maybe good looking but you're a total ass. Like hell I'll be caught holding your hand."

"So you think I'm good looking?" He inquired.

"Looks aren't everything. You conceited bastard." She stared at the cell phone in her hand and arched an eyebrow. She jammed her fingers on every button on the phone but it didn't do anything. No numbers, no light, it was a black screen. It didn't work.

"Something wrong." Toya glanced at her as she pressed the buttons on the phone in frustration.

"What's wrong with this phone." She continued hitting the keys but again, nothing. She averted her eyes to Toya as he tossed an object in his hand. "What is that?" She followed the object with her eyes as Toya flew it up in the air and caught it in his hands and tossed it up continuously.

"The batteries." He smiled as she glanced at the phone once again. Aya would have gotten up and smack him upside the head if her leg wasn't sprained.

"Why you. Give that stupid thing to me now!" She was at the point where she wanted to just get up and kill him. It didn't matter if her ankle was in pain. She just wanted that smile on his face to disappear but she tried to remain as calm as possible.

"How about a trade?" He caught the battery and held it in his hand.

"And what trade would that be?"

"The battery for a date." Aya laughed and shook her head. It was a joke, she would never do such a thing and she rather stay the night than go on a date with him although the thought of staying the night with him made chills run down her spine.

"No way. Just give me the battery or I swear I'm going to get up and walk home. I don't care about the state I'm in. Now are you going to give me the damn battery or am I going to strain my self even more and stumble out of here."

He sighed. "It's raining. You're going to walk about 8 blocks in the pouring rain with a sprain ankle." As energetic as Aya was he knew she wasn't that stupid. It was something of a bluff for her to say that. He could see right through her, the pain was unbearable. All the time she would move she would cringe her teeth. She was mad but she also tried to take the pain that coursed through her leg.

"Yeah I would walk in the rain! I don't care about the pain. This pain doesn't compare to what I've been through!" Her knuckles were white from clenching her hands tightly into a fist. Sliding her legs off of the couch and on to the floor she slowly got up and widened her eyes at the electricity of pain that traveled up her body. She grunted and fell to her knees.

"What the hell. Jezz." He picked her up in his arms and shook his head. "You take things way to serious." Flashing her a smile he set her down before she could yell at him to let her go. Aya fell back and laid on the couch, not wanting to waste her breath from a useless argument that won't solve anything. She stared up at the ceiling and as soon as you knew it Toya's face came into view.

"What?" She spat out.

"Here." Letting out his hand with the battery in it, Aya bolted up right and reached out to grab it. Toya withdrew his hand with the battery still in it and pressed his lips upon hers. She immediately moved back and as she did, swiped the battery out of his hand.

"You're so annoying." She wiped her mouth with the palm of her hands and shot a hellish glare at the boy who smiled as he walked to the kitchen. Putting the battery in place and turning on the phone, she dialed her brothers cell phone number. Her mind trailed off as she listened to the rhythmic pattern, ring after ring. She wouldn't have been in this argument with Toya if her mother had just bought her a cell phone. Her mother always refused to buy her a cell phone since she labeled her as an irresponsible teenager. The only time her mother's statement was true was when she would come home late and miss dinner as she spent long hours singing Karaoke at a near by restaurant with her friends.

"Hello?" The voice cut through her thoughts and a sigh of relief escaped.

"I thought you weren't going to answer Aki. Where are you?"

"I'm at work." Aya glanced at her watch that read 10:45 A.M.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If this rain doesn't lighten up I think I'm staying over at the grocery store for the night. I'm taking the extra room up stairs. So what's up? Whose phone are you using?" She hesitated to speak as she tried to find the right choice of words.

" Can you pick me up and bring me home?" She questioned hoping for a yes.

"I can't Aya. The rains really pouring today. I can barely see across the street. It's to dangerous to drive."

"But Aki I-"

"Where are you anyways?"

"I'm at Chidori's house." She quickly said.

"Than stay there for the night."

"Alright, alright." She gave up. As much as she wanted to leave this place, she would rather suffer a night there than put her brother in danger. "I'll see you later than." Hanging up the phone, she laid on her back and groaned. "This is so stupid." She whispered.

"My sister's house huh? Well I thought you would say that." Toya said from the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping on her conversation. She raised the phone, completely ignoring Toya and started to dial Chidori's cell.

"Hey bro, Wassup?" She said in a rather high cheerful voice. Aya stayed silent for a while, What would her best friend say if she heard her voice on her brother's cell phone. _"I should have thought things through." _she stayed silent trying to think of a way out of this mess. "Brother are you there?"

Toya walked up and sat beside her. He stared down at her with a smile as she glared up at him as always. "I can't believe you called my sister on my cell phone. What are you going to tell her?… Oh I know you can tell her your spending the night with me." She laid there, staring up at him as she thought things through although she didn't have anytime to think, with her hand on the phone's mic she let out an irritable sigh.

"Tell Chidori to cover for me if my brother calls. I don't want him to find out that I'm staying alone with a guy."

"Brother are you there? I swear if you don't talk to me right now I'm going to kill you when you visit again." Chidori said through the other end.

"No." He simply said with a big malicious smile on his face.

"What do you mean no? You have to get me out of this."

"I want something in return."

"Like what?" She said in a panic as Chidori screamed through the phone.

"A date." Aya gave him a dark glare but he was too happy at the situation she was in to even notice.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever just talk to her." She shoved the phone toward his face and he gladly took it. She laid there, hearing Toya's side of the conversation.

"Hey Chidori. Sorry about the long wait. I was making a proposition." He smiled down at the angered Aya as he continued.

"I wanted to tell that Aya called me. She told me to tell you to cover for her. If her brother calls tell him that she's with you alright."

"Okay that's about it Sis. I'll explain later. See ya." Hanging up the phone he set it down beside him.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me. You can thank me on our date tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! That soon!"

"Well I want our relationship to start as soon as possible." Aya crossed her arms as she laid there on the couch. She got her self into this mess and the only way she could get her self out of it was to go on a date with the so-called Hottest guy in school. She didn't care if he was handsome or even popular, all she cared about was getting out of this situation as fast as she could.

"So you're staying the night?" Toya broke through Aya's angered thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Well I only have one bed. You wouldn't mind sharing the bed with me. Would you?"

"I rather sleep on the floor." She said with an ill-tempered tone.

He laughed. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch tonight and you'll get the bed." She growled as he slightly moved toward her. He was trying to land another kiss but as soon as he glanced at the mid-evil aura of anger that surrounded her he smiled and got up. "Always glaring at me as usual."

She sat up and her eyes followed him as he went into the kitchen. _"I'll get through it, I'll get through it, I'll get through it." _She repeated over and over again, trying to calm herself down and reassure her self that everything was going to be all right.

As she stared at him the more she worried. He was a perv, who tried every chance he got to lay his lips on hers. She didn't want to stay there, She didn't want to sleep in the same house with him. She didn't want to go on a date with him but as fate put it she had no choice! She calmed her self again as she repeated _I'll get through it _numerous times in her head.

"So what do you want to do?" Toya asked as he looked down at her. She widened her eyes not even noticing he was there in the first place. She thought too much and as she shook her thoughts away she immediately sat up.

"I don't want to do anything but sit here."

"Don't you think that's a little boring?"

"Well do you have computer?" She inquired.

He got up and headed toward his room, closing the door behind him once again. She cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what he was doing in that room of his until he came out with a laptop tucked under his arm.

"You have a laptop. No way! Can you go on the internet with that thing?"

"Yup. Wireless." He went up to her and set the computer on her lap. "There you go." He said with a charming smile. "Anything else my lady."

Looking at him with confusion and also suspicious at the same time, she opened the laptop. "No. I don't need anything else but for you to leave but thankyou." She gave him an ever so small smile. He nodded and compiled to what he was told.

Surfing the Internet she had a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe how incredible fast it was going. Page after page it took a blink of an eye to upload. After 12 minutes of surfing numerous of things such as new recipes for low calorie diet, and trying to find a place in Japan where low price CDs were being sold, she went to her teen-to-teen website. A minute after she logged on, there was a PM blinking at the bottom of the screen.

"1teacherspetMiOrI. Haven't talked to her in a while." Clicking the PM and opening up to a new window she began.

* * *

**Ms.Advisoryaide101**:

Hey Miori. Never talked for a while.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

I know. I'm so uber happy. It was like the most fantastic, most marvelous day of my short-lived life. It was uber great!

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

What happen? For you to say "Uber" two times in a sentence it must be pretty great.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

Of course it's great. Well not great but perfect. Ken asked me to marry him but I didn't say anything to him but just hugged him. It was all perfect. We sat under a tree looking out at the beautiful ocean and that's when he proposed to me but my parents. I still haven't told them. I'm scared to tell them. I'm so stupid because I haven't given him a reply to his proposal yet. I don't know what to do.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

I've been talking to you for almost 2 months now. I know you so well, you're like my best friend. You've been telling me your day with him ever since than. You're 15 Miori and your parents would defiantly not allow this marriage but…. Reading your days with him, you seem very happy but as your best friend please listen to me when I say that you should slow things down. He's 20 years old and things can get difficult, you have your life ahead of you and please take a few years to decide, don't decide now. If he loves you than he can wait don't you think? But let me ask you this… How do you feel about the whole thing?

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

I feel ultimately happy and thrilled up to my head and I know he's the one. I want to marry him…to be with him forever.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Miori just wait… you got a lot of time. Your young and you can wait at least a year to get yourself married.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**  
:sigh: Well you are a best friend to me to and I know what you say to me is some what logical and the best choice for me to choose. So I guess I'll wait a week before giving him an answer.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

A week! How did a year push over to a week? Jezz I know you're hopelessly in love but can't you wait! You don't know if he's the right one and you know… men can be such jerks.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

00 Ummm Ms.Advisory, are you okay. You seem a bit angry. Look at all those exclamation points. I can't help but tell by your choice of words that you're upset.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Oh…lol.. sorry about that but I'm in a mess myself.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

oh really. Than why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Funny. It seems like we've switch places LOL but that's okay. I can't stay on to long. The computer I'm using isn't mine so I better be considerate and not be on it to long. Maybe next time.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

I better be going to. I have a date but before you go I need one more advice.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Sure. That's what I'm here for.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

I'm going to a fancy restaurant. Should I wear a strapless dress or a long sleeved dress?

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Defiantly the strapless. Lol… It's your night to shine above the rest. Have fun.

**#1teacherspetMiOrI:**

Thanks a lot. I thought so to. Talk to you later.

Closing the window she sighed. Miori did have problems on her shoulders but with those problems she was still happy. Aya wondered, with the problem she was in, she could maybe be a little more nicer to Toya. A picture flashed in her mind and she soon glared. **_"No way! That bastard kissed me. All he's going to receive from me is a glare."_**

Glancing at the screen she received another PM. It was a new screen name and as she looked at it she knew that she'll remember that name forever, she opened up the window not knowing what to expect from this person.

* * *

**Ms.Advisoryaide101:**

Hey

**Dieing is just the firststep2my happiness666:**

Like my name?

**Ms.Advisoryaide101**

No. It kind of bothers me. What the hell is that supposed to mean.

**Dieing is just the firststep2my happiness666:**

:Smirk: It's a statement that I think is true. Well this statement goes out to you.

**Ms.Advisoryaide101**

What the hell do you mean out to me?

**Dieing is just the firststep2my happiness666:**

Take my advice and follow your father to hell, Mikage!

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. See the Internet is a bad thing people. Lol.. Well hoped you liked it. Please review. I want to know if you guys are enjoying it or if you have any questions about the story than you can ask me that to. but if the story sucks I'm sorry but please give me some advice. Don't slam me to shreds lol.**


End file.
